Just Friends ( Or maybe More)
by Samcedes is my endgame
Summary: Best friends made a deal years ago, that they would never date each others brothers, but Mercedes broke her deal, Sam wants to be out in the open, but Mercedes is scared of losing Quinn. But when Quinn decides to set Sam up with a new girl, who's got eyes for her brother, will that give Mercedes the final push to be honest with her best friend,


Okay, this is my first Glee story, I have written OTH stories for years, so I thought I would try writing for my favorite Glee couple.

Well here is a bit of info on my story, Sam and Quinn are brother and sister, ( Because to me they look more like siblings, that's why I never got their relationship, it looked like he was dating his sister..lol) Anyways, Sam is a seventeen, Quinn is sixteen, Mercedes and Quinn are best friend since grade school, she is the same age as Quinn, Mercedes has a step brother Puck, who is the same age as Sam. The girls made a deal years ago, that they would never date each others brothers, but Mercedes broke her deal, Sam wants to be out in the open, but Mercedes is scared of losing Quinn, so nobody knows about their relationship. But when Quinn decides to set Sam up with a new girl, who's got eyes for her brother, will that give Mercedes the final push to be honest with her best friend, before she loses Sam all together.

* * *

Just Friends (Or Maybe More)

Chapter 1

The summer was coming to a close Mercedes Jones and her best friend Quinn Evans, were laying on the beach enjoying the last day of summer. Quinn laid on the blanket lost in the book she bought with her. While Mercedes laid next to her listening to her Ipod, The two best friends did everything to together, they never kept secrets well and, Quinn's eyes they didn't. Mercedes was keeping a really big secret from her best friend, She was so worried what would happen if Quinn found out that her and Sam were fooling around behind her back, well it's not really fooling around because, she was in love with him. She just never said it to him yet, or anyone else.

Sam and Mercedes have always been close friends, but one night four months ago their friendship changed forever...

_FLASH BLACK_

_Mercedes was sitting in Quinn's room, working on a new song for Glee club, waiting for her best friend to come home from her date. It was just another Friday night to Mercedes, she didn't date much, unlike Quinn who's dated almost every jock at their school, expected Puck, Mercedes stepbrother. _

_She smiled, as she looked up from her note pad, noticing the good-looking blonde leaning against the door frame. Yes, Mercedes was totally, head over heels in love with her best friends brother, a secret she has kept to herself, for many years. Sam Evans was, everything a girl could want, he was sweet, caring, content, knew exactly what he wanted, and went for it, plus he was fine as hell, at least in Mercedes eyes he was. His green eyes, were her favorite, she swears, he sees right through her with his soulful sea green eyes. He played a very big role in her dreams every night._

_Sam smiled, as he walked into the room, " What are you doing here all alone?" He questioned, as he sat down on the bed next to her._

_"Waiting on your sister to come home from her date." She said, as she closed her notepad. " You know how she loves for me to be here, so she can vent to me."_

_Sam nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about " I thought Quinn, said you both had dates tonight?" He said, as he gazed her body, he loved everything about this girl, she has an amazing voice, he loved listening to her sing. She was so joyful to be around, always in a happy mood, she had a beautiful soul, and was so damn sexy on the outside, he loved looking into her big brown eyes, he got lost in them countless times, her smile could stop traffic, it sure in the hell stopped his heart a few times.. Sometimes, he would wondered, what it would be like to kiss her, hold her, make love to her as he looked into her sparkling eyes, she was wonderful, irreplaceable, she had his heart, and she didn't even know it._

_" Sam" Mercedes said, noticing he zoned out on her, " Hey, you okay?" She questioned, as she reached over in touched his arm._

_Sam, came back to reality, when she touched him. " Yeah, " he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, just a little tried..so what happen on your date tonight?" _

_Mercedes sighed, " I don't know, " she shrugged, " He just wasn't my type, hell, I don't even know what my type is anymore, " she paused." He talked more about himself then anything. And we don't even like the same music, you know me, music is my world, if you don't like my music, we going to have some problems.." she laughed._

_Sam laughed to, " Good thing, I love the same music you do huh?" He said, as they locked eyes._

_Mercedes nodded, " Yeah, a very good thing." she whispered, not breaking their eye contact." Um..." she said, a few seconds later, looking down at her hands, " So what happen with your date, It's only ten clock, when has Sam Evans, ever ended a date this early.."  
_

_Sam shrugged, " Just wasn't feeling it.."_

_" You mean she didn't put out?" she said, in a teasing tone._

_" Sweetheart, you know I'm not one to kiss and tell." He smirked, in a sexy way. Making Mercedes roll her eyes, " Besides, I just met her, a few weeks ago, I'm not going to sleep with someone I just met. You know, I'm not that guy, " he said, in a serious tone. " When I do decide to take that next step, I want it with someone who knows me, someone I love, someone who would make me feel...  
_

_"Alive.." She whispered, Making Sam look over at her, he nodded, And again they both were glazing into each others eyes. Before either of them, knew what was happening, their lips were touching, he lets his tongue skim her lips, and moans, as she cups his cheeks, and sightly opens her mouth, letting his tongue in, His hands trail along her back, and trace a small circle at the exposed flesh of skin where her tank top, and shorts meet. After a few seconds, he pulled back from her lips, placing them by her ear, his lips glazed her ear lope delicately, it sends shivers along her body. " I've wanted to do that for two years," he whispered huskily.  
_

_" Me too." she whispered, against his lips, they start another passionate kiss, but this one was cut short, by the sound of the front door slamming. _

_Mercedes jumped off the bed, as Sam stood up, " I sure go..." he said, as he heard, Quinn coming up the stairs.. " Night Mercedes," he said, as he hurried out the room. _

_Mercedes slowly sat back down on the bed, a huge smile planted on her face, she reached up touching her lips, not really believing what just happen, Sam Evans kissed her, not just a peck, like he usually does, a real kiss, one of the best kisses she's ever had. She had no clue what this meant, or what would happen next, but for now she was in heaven. Quinn's voice knocked her out of her thoughts.._

_"God, why are guys such morons?" Quinn said, as she threw herself onto her bed._

_" Good question, " Mercedes said, as she looked down at her friend, " Bad night?" she asked, as she pushed Sam out her head, so she can listen to Quinn.._

_Flash Back Ends..._

* * *

After that one kiss, everything changed, for about a month when ever they were alone, their lips were on each others, she was happier than she ever though she could be, but she was torn between really being happy with Sam, and telling her best friend, what was really going on, She kept telling Sam that she will tell Quinn soon, but soon turn into three months later. Now she is with a guy that means the world to her. A guy she could spent the rest of her life with. But knows deep now that would never happen, She was too afraid to tell her best friend and, Sam was getting upset with her, he wanted to be with her out in public, he wanted to tell the world she was his girlfriend, She just couldn't risk her friendship.

Mercedes was bought out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated, she smile at the texts, " I'm at the beach house, please come up in see me, I miss you, Sam" she looked over at Quinn who happen to have fallen asleep, She quickly gather her things in walk to the beach house. As she open the door, she noticed how quite it was she put her stuff down, as she started to walk towards the kitchen, She smiled when two arms wrapped around her waist. " I've missed you, baby," he whispered, as he started to kiss her neck. She tilted her head, and giggled,

" I missed you too" she whispered, He turn her around to face him,

He let his eyes drifted down to her body, she was wearing tight blue jean shorts and a blank tank top. " Damn, baby you have no idea what you do to me," he smirk, as Mercedes blushed, " you are so sexy when you blush," he whispered as his lips capture hers, She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him, Her tongue probes his mouth lovingly and they slowly let their tongues dance together. They pull away from each other; completely breathless. " Damn I missed you," he said, as he pecked her lips again.

" How was your camping trip?" Mercedes asked, as she nibbles on his ear, she hears him whisper good,as her lips move to his neck.

" Baby," he moans, Mercedes pulls back looking up at him

" What" she smirks " I missed you" she said, giving him her sad puppy dog eyes that drove him crazy

" You are crazy, you know those eyes drive me nuts," Lucas said, as he lifts her up, she immediately wraps her legs around his waist, Their eyes lock, as he slowly walks them backwards to the couch.

" Why am I crazy,? because I missed my crazy, goofy, sometimes dorky, But oh so fine, amazing boyfriend?" she said, as she combs her fingers though his soft hair. Sam stops walking, " What" she questioned as he raised his eye brow at her.

" You called me your boyfriend," He said, in a shocked tone " We have been together for four months, and you never called me that, " He smiled..

" I know, now just felt right" she said, as she continued to comb her fingers through his hair " So do you like the sound of being my boyfriend" she asked, knowing the answer

" I love the sound of that, but what I love most is calling you my girlfriend" He said, as he laid her down on the sofa so that her head was resting on the arm and he held her around the waist. He began kissing her neck down to the top of her prefect breast. She slipped her hand under his shirt as she pulled it up over his head. It quickly landed on the floor.

Sam slowly pulled her tank top up, happy that she was wearing a bra that opened in the front, he unbuckled her bra, and kissed between her breast. She wiggled and moaned at the onslaught of his kisses. He pulled the top off of her throwing it behind his back. exposing her prefect round breast for the first time. . When she didn't say anything he gently began kisses them, He sucked them hard

"You like that?" He asked as he took her right nipple in his mouth. He knew that she wasn't ready to go all the way, but for now he just wanted her to feel how much he cared about her. He needed to feel her close.

" Oh' god yes" she moan, she was so turned on, she has never had this done, she never let a guy, see, touch, or kiss, her breast. But Sam, wasn't just some guy, he was all hers, and someday she planned on taking his last name.

He pulled back smiling, " You're so beautiful" he winks at her , " If I might say , I have amazing taste in women." he laughed, As she rolls her eyes at him, she takes the opportunity to kiss his neck. Her lips graze his pulse point and run against his adams' apple as he swallows. their lips meet once more as she runs her hands across his abs and up to his torso.

"My God, I love you," he whispers fiercely after pulling back to stare at her. she smiled. he told her he loved her about a month ago, he said, it was okay if she wasn't ready to say it back to him, But the truth is, it was killing him more and more each day. He jumps off of her as her phone starts to ring, he knows it"s Quinn, He walks to the bathroom to calm himself down, As Mercedes talks to Quinn. he walks back out to see her fixing her top. He stands there watching her for a moment, before saying, " Did you tell her about us yet?"

Mercedes, closed her eyes, " No.." she whispered, before turning to face him, " I need more time."

" You've got to be fucking kidding me," He shakes his head, as he walks over to pick up his shirt.

"Sam, I...

" No, " he said, interrupting whatever she was going to say. " You promised me, by the end of the summer you would tell her. This is crazy, " Sam walked over to where she was standing, with her arms wrapped around herself. " Mercedes, I love you, and I want to tell the world, I want our friends, and my family, you're family, I want everyone to know, that we're together. What is so wrong with that?"

" Nothing,nothing is wrong with that, I want the same thing."

" Do you?"

She arched her eye brow at him, " Yes, Sam, I want our relationship to be out in the open, but...

Sam sighed angrily, "No, no more but's Mercedes, I don't want to hide our relationship anymore, I only agreed to do for the summer, because you said, you would tell her, before school starts, schools starts tomorrow, I want to walk into those doors tomorrow, holding your hand, letting everyone know, you're mine. "

Mercedes, give him a small smile, " Sam, believe it or not, so do I, I've wanted that forever.." she wrapped her arms around his neck. " I just need a few more days, I'm going to tell her, I promise, please, I don't want to lose you.." she tells him, with tears glazing in her eyes.

Sam's angry tone down, " First off, you're not going to lose me, I waited far to long to finally have you as my girl, I'm not letting you go." He says, as he rest his forehead against hers.

"Good, I'm not letting you go either."

Their moment, is interrupted, by Mercedes phone again, she sighed, " I should go, Quinn's waiting for me in the car, she's got another hot date tonight."

" Will I see you later?"

"Probably, not. With school starting tomorrow I've got some stuff to do. "

"So when can I see my girl again?"

" We have Glee club tomorrow."

Sam closed his eyes, " So the only time I get to spend anytime with my girlfriend, is during a time when I have to pretend that we're still just friends.. That sucks..."

She knows he's hurt, she can see it in his face, and hear it in his tone. " A few more days, I promise.. I'm going to tell her." She leans up to peck his lips, " I'll call you later." she tells him, as she turns to walk away.

As she reaches the door, " Baby, I love you." he tells her, Hoping that she would finally say it back. Give him something to tie him over, till she comes clean with Quinn.

She looks back at him, giving him a half-smile, " I know, " she tells him, knowing that's not what he wants to hear, but for the life of her, those three little words, are hard for her to say. She quickly walks out the door, not wanting to see the pain she is causing him.

She walked over to Quinn's car, hoping she wasn't to upset with her. " Sorry, I was... looking for that earring I told you I lost last week." she lied, as she put her stuff in the back seat of the car.

" Did you find it?" Quinn asked, as she started the car.

" No."

Quinn, watched her carefully, " You okay?"

Mercedes looked over at her, " Yeah, I'm great." she lied again. She really did hate lying to her best friend. " It's getting late, better step on it, gotta get you looking hot, for whatever his name is. " she teased, as she clicked her seat belted.

" His name is..." Quinn closed her eyes.. " Damn, I forgot his name again.."

Mercedes, just laughed, as Quinn pulled out the parking lot. She looked out the window, noticing Sam walking on to the beach, with Puck, she wondered, when Puck got there, Sam never said, Puck was with him.

" Hey...Are you even listening to me?" Quinn asked, as she slaps Mercedes leg..

" Yeah, Sorry..." She replied, as she try to listen to Quinn.

" So what should I wear?" Quinn asked, as she continued to drive.

" Um... clothes.." Mercedes said, with a little laugh.. " Oh that's right, why bother with clothes, they're just be off, by the end of the date anyways.."

Quinn's mouth dropped, " Hey, I don't sleep with all my dates..."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, " Yeah if you say so.."

* * *

Sam and Puck sat on the beach, staring out into the ocean, well Sam was, Puck's eyes we're on the all girls volley game going on.. " I love summer, it sucks that it's over tomorrow.."

" Yep, back to boring ass school."

" True, but at least we got Glee club, it's actually kind of fun.."

Sam just nodded, yeah it was fun, it would be even funnier, if he was able to sing couple duets with his girlfriend, hold her while other people sing.

Puck sighed, looking over at his spaced out friend. " Sam we're friends, right?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Sam looked at him confusedly, " Yeah why?"

Puck bit his lip, " Well, friends, tell each other things, and their suppose to be honest with each other"

" yeah, what's going on Puck?"

Puck rubbed the back of his neck, " Look I'm just going to say it," Puck knew it was now or never. " I'm in love with your sister."

Sam's eyes widen, " Since when?"

Puck shrugged, " I can't really say, it's been awhile, I just wanted to let you know, because I think I'm ready to tell her" Puck watched, as Sam processed what he just said.

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, " Puck.. I.. don't know what to say, I mean she's my little sister..."

Puck stood up, not wanting to hear him out." Don't you dare tell me I'm crossing some bro code line or something, At least I came to you first."

Sam looked up at him, " What the hell are you talking about?" clearly not reading between the lines.

Puck shook his head, in disbelief, that Sam was acting so dumb. " So when was you going to tell me about you and my sister?"


End file.
